


My heart belongs to you two

by Alekness



Category: Shadowhunters malec
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Gay Sex, Good Boyfriend Alec Lightwood, Good Boyfriend Magnus Bane, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21831637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alekness/pseuds/Alekness
Summary: Is it possible To make sex if we are parents?
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. 'Papa Alec sing'

Part 1  
Saturday morning Magnus woke up whit hand checking bed but it was empty. Magnus rub his eyes and saw that Alexander wasn't there. Magnus stood up and put on a bathrobe. In that moment Magnus heard Alex's voice from baby room. "Come on Martin be quiet we didn't want to wake up dad.. You didn't let him sleep all night. Come on baby shhh.." Alec put a pacifier in Martin's mouth and hug him thight. "Shhhh baby. Papa will sing you song..." "HELL NO ALEXANDER .. Baby didn't do anything to torture him in that way." Magnus said a little bit louder and Martin start to cry again. "Good job Magnus I just got him to sleep." Alec said standing up from swinging chair and try to put baby in Magnus hands. "No.. No.. No -Magnus moved away- I'll go make him milk and after that.." Magnus smirking without finishing his words. Alec swing baby in his arms and said quietly "Magnus come here I already feed him an hour ago." Alec went to the kitchen and saw Magnus's bathrobe was open and Alec saw Magnus in all his glory. Alec's cheeks immediately became red when Magnus got closer to him and said "It's just my guess but I think you like the view." Magnus got little closer and gave Alec a neck kiss. The sound of the microwave make them hopping little bit. "Second breakfast is ready hope you -Magnus got close to Martin and give him the bottle with milk- will sleep asap, because papa needs a massage." Magnus said and standing behind Alec stroking his shoulders. Slowly kissing a spot under Alec's ear. That made Alec freeze and stop breathing. Magnus slowly move his hands lower on Alec's back. At the time when he reached his ass, Alec made a step forward and turn around. "Magnus what are you doing? Martin is still up and in my han.." Alec couldn't finish his words because Magnus was holding his hips, turned his head a little bit and licked his lips. "If I remember well you said this yourself 'babies don't see in their first month' -Magnus put a finger to stop Alec protest- so we have one more week. And no one is or will be able to stop me from kissing my fiancé." Magnus was on inch distance so Alec can feel his warm breath to his lips. He swallow and said "Yeah we.. We can kiss.. Is.. Is fine.. But.. -Magnus stroking Alec's lap little bit- fucк уоu Magnus. Bedroom now." Magnus hit Alec's ass cheek saying "Alexander language." They both burst into laughter. Then Magnus said "Shhh honeyy look." Alec looked at Martin and he was asleep. Alec quietly said "I go to baby room wait me in..." Magnus lips were on Alec before he could finish his words. After few moments of sucking each others tounge Magnus said "I will be in bedroom and wear only whipped cream."


	2. Magnus Gets a gift

Part 2  
Magnus entered in bedroom undressed his bathrobe he stroking himself few times and lay on bed. Magnus take a whipped cream and put some in his mouth. In same time Alec entered in bedroom "Magnus how you dare to start without me." Alec try to sounds angry. Magnus look at him with devils smile and said "Ooo daddy you can punish me for my hasty work come on come here I was so bad bad boy." then he lick his upper lips and bite lower lips. That one simply bite make Alec dicк to wake up and wants to be released from pants. Magnus saw bluge get out of bed to Alec and gave him a quick lips kiss. Then whispers in his ear "So daddy Alec what will be my punishment like you see -Magnus still stroking himself- I still ba.." Magnus can't finish his words was interrupted by Alec lips. He took Magnus hands in his and said "For beginning we will tied up those naughty hands." Alec pulled out a handcuffs from his pocket and looked Magnus hands behind his back. From his another pocket Alec pulled out penis ring. Then showed to Magnus. "I remember last time you didn't last long.. So I take you a gift." Alec said with a smirk. Magnus try to protest "But that day I was so tired. Alexander I said sorry milion times. Why you still remaind my that awful day." Alec took Magnus shoulder kissing his neck, sucking it little bit. "Mags bebb is not like that, I can promise that will brings to us only pleasures. I'm sure you will love it. Boy from shop tell me he try it and he and his boyfriend are fascinated from results. Please Mags I want to try it." Alec said and make puppy eyes. Magnus smile and said "I can't refuse on those cute eyes if you Alexander you know that very well. So go down and put that thing on me." Alec took a lube put few drops on already hard dicк of Magnus and stroking it few times and amazed he see that Magnus already dropped his precum. Knowing how delicious is Magnus Alec knees and lick top of his dicк makes Magnus feet to trembling. After liking every single drop from Magnus he kiss his v-zone and slowly put a ring on it. Feeling cold metal on his sensitive dicк was amazing. Magnus looked at Alec and said "Thank you handsome is really feel perfect." Alec stand up lick Magnus lower lips then suck upper lips and finished kissing him quickly. "I'm happy when my fiancé is happy -Alec pushed Magnus to sit on fluffy chair- and only to remember you when with that ring you can't came till time I didn't pulled out from you. So let's game to start."


	3. 'Alec gets a dicк'

Part 3  
Without wasting time Alec sat down on Magnus dicк. First contact of Alec's tight hole made Magnus moan loudly. Alec immediately put his tongue in Magnus mouth reducing the sound of his moans. Alec slowly stood up from Magnus dicк and said "Bebb just to remind you we are not in sound proof room. So try to be quiet." Magnus move his head be closer to Alec's ear and whispered "Alexander that is impossible with that ass of yours. So if you want me quiet just kiss me more." Alec put his head on Magnus chest and inhaled his scent. "Will be my pleasure." Alec said sitting slowly down on Magnus dicк and at same time sucking his lower lip. Then he slowly pulled out still kissing Magnus with passion. And again slowly took Magnus dicк in himself deeper then previous time. Alec hand was on his own dicк stroking it slowly. His other hand was on Magnus's shoulder with nails clinging in his skin. That made Magnus bite his own upper lip till it started bleeding. Alec saw it and said "So you like it when I take you slowlyy.. -Alec took entire length of Magnus' dick in himself and hit his spot making him tremble- and mark you as mine.. -Alec got closer to Magnus neck and bite him strongly- Mmmmm so delicious." Alec pulled himself away from Magnus neck and lick his lips. Magnus tried to move his arms, but handcuffs were to tight. "Alexander.. Bebbs please release me and let me touch you please I.. I need to touch you." "For sure I will release you under one condition ' you will not take the ring off under no circumstances'." Alec said and stood up then took Magnus face with both hands and put his lips close to those of Magnus and without touching them said "Deal?" Magnus moan a little bit saying "Deal.. Deal.. Do it now." Alec walked behind Magnus and took his hands. "You know what I think, let's leave them for a few more minutes." Alec stood in front of Magnus then kneels down and start licking inner side of Magnus leg. Then Alec took one of Magnus's balls and start sucking it. With one hand he was slowly stroking Magnus dick and played with Magnus' hard nipple with another one. "For the love of God Alexander please release me.. I.. I need you." Alec ignored Magnus' words and started to suck his both balls. With a thumb of his right arm Alec was making circles around top of Magnus dicк. Then Alec pulled out his tongue and Iicked all its length. Now Alec took it so deep in his throat than Magnus felt the backside of Alec's throat with his sensitive top. Alec had put his both hands on Magnus chest massaging it. Still sucking him deep Alec reached for Magnus lips, but at time he stroke it Magnus bite him saying "Alexander release me now." Stunned Alec stood up and said "Okay.. Okay.. I understand you are hungry okay.." Alec took the key and unlocked handcuffs. Magnus waited only for that. He stood up, raised Alec up and thown him on bed. Then carefully lay on him and said "You are right Alexander I'm starving." Magnus lifted Alec legs on his shoulders and start licking Alec's dicк holding it with one hand. Magnus had put his other hand next to Alec mouth and said "Suck it Alexander make it wet." Alec immediately took two of Magnus's fingers and started to suck it. When they were wet enough Magnus pulled his fingers out and pushed them in Alec ass hole. After he pushed his fingers in, Magnus started to suck Alec dicк аnd at same time to fuck him with fingers as deeply as he can. Few moments later Magnus found Alec prostate and massage it little bit. Alec moaning loudly took Magnus head and keep it on his dicк. Minute later Magnus started to choke and Alec had removed his hands. Magnus took a deep breath and said "Alexander do you wanna try something?" "Yes bebb I am in. What do you want me to do?" Alec said with a smile. Then Magnus lifted him up. "Hold my neck handsome, you will finish untouched I promise you."   
Alec hugged Magnus around his shoulders. Just one moment later Magnus pushed Alec's back to the wall, put his dicк in Alec and slowly start to fuck him. Alec was moaning louder and louder with every move Magnus made. That made Magnus speed up. He lifted Alec's butt higher putting his dicк deeper than before. Alec felt Magnus's balls hit him hardly on butt. Alec lean his head on Magnus shoulder and bite his neck little bit. He whispers in Magnus's ear "Mag.. Mags you were right, I'm going to cum. He.. Help me i wanna taste it.." Magnus turned his head, give him a kiss and said "Bed or floor handsome?" "Bed ple.." was only sounds from Alec before Magnus carried him to bed lay his back still with his dicк in Alec's ass. Magnus took Alec head and push it close to his own dicк. Few moments later Alec sucked top of himself swallowing precum. Minutes later Magnus still fucked Alec and press his head closer to base of his own dicк. That made Alec squirt unstoppably. Alec felt how his mouth got full with warm liquid. Alec had patted Magnus hips. (Thier sing to let him) Magnus immediately relieved Alec head. Then he reconnected his lips with Alec's trying to lick as much as possible from his tasty sperm. After licking evry single drop from Alec's lips Magnus smiled at him and said "Alexander you're more palatable than before. How is it possible?" Alec blushed and tried to hide his eyes saying "Maybe is the fact your dicк is still in me.." Magnus realized that and said "So Alexander what do you think am I ready to take it off?.. The ring I mean.." Alec took Magnus balls in his hand massage it little bit and said "You my love are ready for sure. So here or bathroom?"... *Tbc 🙈


	4. 🚿🔞Shower sex / baby cry 👶🏻💦

Part 4  
"Bathroom for sure handsome" Magnus said kissing Alec's neck. Magnus carefully put his hands under Alec body and said "Do you let me cary you there?" Alec hugged Magnus neck "I do let you everything -Alec said and bite Magnus ear- Come on bebb I can't wait even a minute longer to try you." Few moments later Magnus entered in bathroom with Alec in his arms. "Guess you want me under shower?" Magnus said and released Alec. "Soo shower it is." Alec turned on the water. "Is that good bebb?" Alec asked and rubbed Magnus chest playing with his nipples. At the same time drops of hot water fell on Magnus head "Yeah.. Yeah is good.. Put your hand down." Alec slowly lowered his hands to Magnus abs. Then he bent and kissed each of them. Alec's hands move more and more down researching Magnus feet. "Am I down enough darling?" "Are you kidding? Take off that ring, please. It hurts me already." Magnus said lifting Alec's head then moving wet hair from his face and give him passionate kiss. Alec mumbled through Magnus lips saying “Give me few more minutes darling. I promise you woun't regret it." He put hands on Magnus lap and guts his balls. Magnus eyes became wet. "Alexander please.. You're hurting me.." "Mags bebb.. Are you sure it's not pleasure pain." Alec said and in same time massage Magnus dicк. "Mmmmm Alexander you are right. But stop tor.." he couldn't finish his words because Alec's lips were on his. Alec tounge was praying for permission but Magnus didn't let him in so Alec grabbed Magnus dick, his index finger on top searching for a hole (on Magnus dick). When he found it he push his nail in it. That made Magnus scream so now Alec's tounge was in Magnus mouth exploring every inch of it. Magnus could olny surrender to Alec's moves and he started moaning loudly. "Mmmm.. Ale... Alexander that... You are am... Amazing... I.. I needd you.." Alec made step back, kneeled down, took Magnus dicк in his hands then slowly lick head while making circles with tongue. Alec opened his mouth little bit and took half of Magnus length. He slowly started to take off the ring. On Alec's surprise at the moment the ring was moved for an inch he felt his throat filled with warm liquid. Alec swallowed it all looked at Magnus and smiled. Then Alec pulled out the ring fully, looked down and saw how Magnus still ejaculates. Alec licked his lips then start to lick Magnus's dicк swallowing every drop of it. He pulled out his tongue and took all length of Magnus's dicк. Alec hands were on Magnus balls and he play with them. Few moments later Magnus realized what just happened, took Alec's head and make him stand up then kiss him with passion. "Al.. Alexander that was magnificent." Magnus said breathless. "I told you already. You will not have any regrets about it. So what next?" Alec said with a smirk. Magnus grab Alec dicк stroking few times and said "Would you like to fuck me.?" Alec looked at Magnus eyes seeing pure lust and said "It would be my pleasure." Alec turned Magnus around. Now Magnus hands were on wall. Alec kneeled and slapped Magnus's ass. Without wasting any time Alec put his index finger in Magnus hole. Just as Magnus got used to the index finger, Alec added his middle finger in as well and started fucking him with them. Few minutes later Alec stretched his lovers hole to push the tongue in and he started to fuck him with tongue. Magnus was a moaning mess. He was stroking his own dicк with one hand and sucking index and middle finger on another one. Alec stood up kissing Magnus neck and whisper "Are you ready Love?" Magnus turned around kneeled and started to suck Alec as deep as possible. Magnus was moving his head so fast up and down that Alec couldn't hold himself any longer so he took Magnus head helping him to stand up and said "I think you make our little friend wet enough Love. And now put leg here -Alec point his shoulder-" "Alexander darling first 'friend' -Magnus pat Alec's dicк- isn't little at all. Second I didn't think I can say 'no' to you but this is insane. We will definitely break something." Magnus said and turned off the water. "I'm not flexible like you Alexander. I can't.. I don't think I can." Alec bury his hands in Magnus hair, kissed his forehead and said "Maggie.. First thank you. Second I'm sure you can do it. But you're right it will be safer if we lay down." Alec had put a towel on floor and laid on one side. "Come here Love." Magnus laid down face to face next to Alec. He kiss Alec's cheek and licked his lips. After that Magnus had put two fingers in Alec's mouth saying "I need a little preparation handsome do you want to help me" "I.. I can try." Alec opened his mouth and took the fingers in. His other hand was on Alec dicк stroking it slowly. After a minute or so Magnus pulled out his fingers with Alec saliva and started fucking his own hole. At the same time Alec took Magnus's head with both hands and began stroking Magnus lips with his thumb. He pushed his tongue between them and played along Magnus teeth. Magnus moaned through Alec's mouth. "I'm ready darling." Alec was waiting only to hear those words. He took his dicк and carefully put it in Magnus asshole. Magnus started moaning quietly. Alec felt how Magnus's hole became loose and start to move first slowly but every time deeper than previous. Few times Alec hit Magnus spot making him moan louder and louder. Alec put his hand on Magnus mouth to make the sound little bit quiet and then said "Do you want a little help down -Alec put hand on Magnus dicк patting top of it-" "The only help I need is your lips on mine." Magnus said then started kissing him passionately. Few moments later Magnus felt warmth on his stomach and saw his own sperm on his abs. That view made Alec crazy and he immediately turned Magnus to lay on his back, speed up and minute later he pulled himself out stroking few times then came on the same place like Magnus and said breathless "I'm sure you wanna taste that mix." Magnus stretched his hand but then Alec took his both hands entangled their fingers and said "I have better proposal Love." Alec closed his lips to Magnus abs, pulled out his tongue and mixed both liquids. Alec sucked all of it in and kissed Magnus. All sperm mix drops between their lips. Alec only looked how Magnus avidly swallowed every drop. Alec smiled and said "I.. I think we can go rest a litt.." he couldn't finish his words because Magnus lips were on his. Few minutes into kisseing made them breathless then Magnus said "I think we need a shower first." Magnus let the water go. In time first drops of water touch their bodies they heard baby crying. Alec laughed and said "At least he let us finish today. I will go see him. You -Alec kissed Magnus cheek- definitely need a shower." then quickly wore a long bathrobe and left bathroom. *Tbc


	5. Alec can sing😮😉😏🤗

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is about carrying dad Alec... And Impressed dad Magnus 😉

Part 5 ❤️Alec can sing🎙️  
Alec entered in baby room and said "Thank you Chipmunk. You're just like your father, you don't like being alone right? -Alec took the baby in his hands and kissed his head- come here. Do you want to play?" Alec made some funny face to Martin, but he still cried. "Maybe you want your pacifier?" Alec took the pacifier and put it in Martin's mouth, but he just spat it out again. "I'll take that as a no. You can't be hungry, it's been only one hour.." Alec looked at the clock on his wrist and froze on place, three hours had passed "...so you definitely are hungry again let's get you some milk." Alec went to the kitchen, put a bottle in microwave and at the same time shook Martin a little bit trying to calm him. A minute later milk was ready. Alec tried it on his wrist and then he gave the bottle to Martin. He began to drink and caught Alec's index finger. A few moments later bottle was empty and Martin started to cry again. Alec hugged him tightly and said "Ooo baby why are you crying again.? What's worng? Let's go to your room and check your diaper." Alec put pacifier in Martin mouth and he brought him to the baby room. After minute or two, Martin was with a clean diaper and a little bit calmer but still whining. Alec sitting on swinging chair, put Martin's head on his chest and started wagging himself. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Meanwhile Magnus turned on the water. He quickly washed his head, took Alec's shampoo put some on his hands then slowly washed away every drop from their mix. Hot water was dripping on all of his body making his skin red. Some moment later he felt how his friend was going to wake up for another round. 'Come on not now.. Is not the right moment.. I.. I have to think about something else no for Alexander firm body against wall.. No Magnus, stop!.. Think about football.. Yeah football I... I can do that.. World champion last time was.. Was France.. Yeah.. Before was.. Was Germany.. And before Spain.. Gooddd... I definitely want to take Alexander there, he will love the view from home there.. And we can make love on balcony..No Magnus no.. You have to think about..." at that moment Magnus phone started ringing and dragged him out from his thoughts. Magnus picked up and said "Catherine God what happened are you okay? You never call me at this time." "Magnus dear what time do you think it is? I'm at the front door and wait for you to open it. You have to drive me to work, you promise me last night, don't you remember it?" Catherine said on the other side of the phone. "I'm coming.. just give me few seconds." Magnus said and took towel, tucked in around his waist then went to front door opens them and his appearance left Catherine speachless. "You.. Omg Magnus! Am I interrupting something? I didn't want to.. I'm sorry.. I'll go with taxi." Catherine said and turned around. Magnus took her hand and said "Cath, no wait.. I'll go put something on and drive you.. I just lost track of time. Wait for me in the living room I'll be back in a minute." Magnus left Cath alone in hallway and went to bedroom. Cath start walking and saw open door to baby room and peeked in, there she saw an adorable sight. Martin slept on Alexander's chest who was patting him on back and singing quietly:  
"Hush, little baby, don't say a word.  
Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird.   
And if that mockingbird won't sing,  
Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring.   
And if that diamond ring turns brass,  
Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass...."   
Meanwhile, Magnus called for her in the hallway: "Catherine, come here, I'm ready." She only put a finger on her lips and shook her head, making Magnus be quite and come to her. Magnus came closer and looked at his son and fiancè who continued singing.   
"... And if that looking glass gets broke,  
Papa's gonna buy you a billy goat.   
And if that billy goat won't pull,  
Papa's gonna buy you a cart and bull.   
And if that cart and bull turn over,  
Papa's gonna buy you a dog named Rover.   
And if that dog named Rover won't bark  
Papa's gonna buy you a horse and cart.   
And if that horse and cart fall down,  
You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town."  
When Alec ended the song he kissed his forehead and made the rocking chair swing. Magnus couldn't hold back his tears and a few dropped on his cheeks.   
Then he opened the door widely and went to them, first giving his son a forehead kiss, then coming close to Alec's ear and saying "Alexander, you have no idea how beautiful your voice is." Then he kissed his neck. Alec whispered the answer: "If I remember well the first time you said - quote: 'Hell no Alexander... The baby didn't do anything to deserve you torturing him that way.' Am I right or does my mind lie to me?" Magnus moved away from him, saying "But that karaoke night you... Sorry to say it Love but you have been awful." "Magnus dear, do you remember that night well.." Alec asked, still swinging in the chair. "Yeah, we were singing 'Forever Young' together and my solo wasn't so good but people applauded me. Then was your solo and all the people yelled... "Wait a moment you... Alexander, you only sang awful so that I feel good, seriously?" Magnus looked at Alec interrogatively. At that time Alec's cheeks get red like tomatoes even more he felt fire in them. Alec bent his head and said: "Maybe..." Magnus moved close to him and took Alec's head, giving him a passionate kiss leaving him breathless and said: "Thank you, Love. You are my everything." Alec took Magnus's head with one hand, kissing his cheek and saying "Both of you are my everything. I literally would give my life for you. Magnus you and y... Our son make my life complete." Then both heard coughing, it was Cath. Magnus turned around, saying: "Omg Cath, I... God, I forgot." Magnus kissed Alec quickly. "Alexander, Love I get Catherine to work and immediately come home, deal?" "Yes, of course, Magnus see you later. I will put Martin to bed and sleep a little, you drained me a lot," Alec startled, winked at him and send an air kiss. Catherine took Magnus's hand and said "I definitely need to hear how you drained your fiance... Everything." *Tbc


	6. Alec make surprise 🧁😋🧁😋🧁😜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beautiful moment between Izzy and Alec... And something more😉😜😜😜❤️

Few minutes later Alec put Martin in bed. Then he turns on babyphone and go to the kitchen. Alec opened his notebook and chek for all products he need. He put everything on the table then Alec tooked one big cup and started to mixed all ingredients. Few moments later the mixture was ready and Alec put it in baking tray. Alec wanted make his special cupcakes for Magnus. Those cupcakes was favorite on Alec. His grandmother used to make them every time Alec and Izzy visited her. Alec closed his eyes for few seconds and sink in his thoughts. Old house with blue windows frame. Alec painted them every summer, after school end. Grandma waiting them on porch in her swinging chair. The aroma of cupcakes in kitchen. How he and Izzy fighting for the last one cupcake. Soft smile on grandma showing them another plate with a cupcakes. Deep in those memories Alec jump little bit when he heard the doorbell. When Alec opens the door. He saw Izzy standing there with six bags with toys. "Izzy what are you doing here? What are these toys? Why aren't you at the university?" Alec said still standing on the door. "Alec let me in and help me with those bags." Izzy said putting bags in Alec hands. Moment later she sat on couch then Alec followed her then released the bags on floor. "Izabel talk what is all this?" "Oops someone's not in the mood.. I can guess you didn't get your morning sex." Izzy said with a smirk. Alec took biggest pillow from couch and hit her. "Izabel I will not discuss my sex life or how good it was my fiancé this morning." Alec said and in turn smirking at her. "OMAlec you.... You very like this morning right?. My little horny brother." Izzy said and patting Alec's head. Seconds later she stopped because she felt a familiar scent from the kitchen. "Is.. Is that grandma cupcakes.. I can recognize them anywhere. You make them for me.. -Izzy approached Alec and embraced him- ..You are such a wonderful brother" she said then kissed Alec forehead. "They are not for you Izzy. Magnus will come back after a while and I want to make him a surprise." Alec said and then he got out of the couch. Alec went to the kitchen Izzy followed him. "Can I just try at least one I miss grandma's cupcakes so much." Izzy looked Alec piteously. "No.. No Izabel if you eating one now you can't stop yourself and I'm sure you will eat them all. So no. No and no." Alec said and in the same time he pulled them out from stove. Few seconds later they heard cry from babyphone. Izzy took Alec's hand and said "Let me I to care for my nephew, pretty please." "Second door in left, you just brings him here, I'll make milk for him."   
In Martin's room "Wow Martin you became such a big boy already. Your auntie will brings you to daddy. Come here." Izzy bend over bed and took Martin in her hands. He stopped crying when Izzy hugged him. Izzy entered in kitchen saying "I think your son like me a lot." "Don't take it personally but he just like to be someone's hands. I guess he feel safety there." Alec shaken the bottle of milk then he gives the bottle to Izzy qnd said "Come on sis sit here and feed him." Izzy sat on chair and started to feed Martin. Who was obviously very hungry. He emptied the bottle in two minutes. Alec approaches to her and say "Give it to me I have burp him it." Few moments later Alec was ready.   
Then he handed him over to Izzy. "You can shake him slowly while he fall asleep." Alec said, then he started to decorate cupcakes. "You know I still want one, right?" Izzy said and stretched her hand over them. "No Izabel, don't you remember grandma's house? We always.." ".. Fight for last one, then grandma showed to us another plate." Izzy finished Alec's words. "Yeah exactly and I didn't have second plate." Alec said still decorating them. "But I promise will be only one." "Alexander how you can refuse on those beautiful eyes.?" In that time both turn around seeing Magnus holding bouquet red roses. "Alexander, darling if you was told me Your sister was coming, I was going to take it for her too. Whatever.. -Magnus pulled out one rose and he give it to Izzy- ..come beautiful one precent of your beauty." Magnus said then gives her kiss on forehead. Izzy blushing a lot then said "Thank you Magnus you are amazing. Alec sweety you have best boyfriend ever." "Fiancé if you don't mind." Both said simultaneously. Then they looked at each other Magnus approached, hugged Alec and give him passion kiss. Which grew in something wild then Izzy said "Boys, boys, calm down in room still are baby and sister." "I'm sorry, Izabel but he miss me so much." Magnus said, in same time he hit Alec's butt. "No.. No, is fine till time you made my brother happy, I'm happy too." Izzy said and smiled at Magnus. Magnus replied with a smile then said "Your brother make me feel happy and proud and wanting to spend every second on every day with him." Then Magnus kiss Alec's cheek. "Thank you Magnus, you are light on my days. You are moon, my stars.." "I'm going outta here.. Too much romantic for my taste" Izzy said interrupting Alec. "You can put Martin in his bed and I will think about a cupcakes" Alec said with soft smile. Just after Izzy and Martin leaves the room Magnus and Alec started passion make out session. Magnus gently pulled Alec near him. Then he lay hand on Alec's back, he slowly getting down while he researched his ass cheek and squeezed it firmly. Alec gasp and put hands around Magnus neck. Then Alec whispered "I want you now. I need you now. Mags you made me hard for no time." Alec stuck his teeth in Magnus neck leaving red marks. Magnus moaning quietly "Alexander, darling we can't your sister is in next room and you're not exactly quiet." Magnus said and kiss Alec's cheek. Alec sitting on kitchen table "I promise to be quiet as possible, you are God after all. Please Magnus it's hurt." he said and smiled devilish on Magnus. "If my handsome fiancé need me, I will do my best." Magnus said and knees in front him. *Tbc


End file.
